marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's House of M
Marvel's House of M, or simply House of M is an upcoming American superhero royal drama web television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero family House of Magnus, created by Jam Harden that is set to premiere in January 4, 2019 on Marvel Universe. Filming began in early August 2018. Premise When the threat against mutantkind arises, long-time Avenger Scarlet Witch, resident X-Man Quicksilver, and mutant separatist Polaris discover their true heritage in mutant revolutioary Magneto, who intends to build a mutant haven in the island nation of Genosha. Cast and characters Main cast * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Elder daughter of Magneto who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Ralph Fiennes as Erik Lensherr/Magneto * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: Twin brother of Wanda who can move at superhuman speed. * Paul Bettany as Vision: An android and husband of Wanda. * Teresa Palmer as Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal: An Inhuman who can harness the four elements and wife of Pietro. * Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris: Younger half-sister of Wanda who can control magnetism, much like her father. * Brandon Flynn as William "Billy" Kaplan/Wiccan: Son of Wanda and Vision who can harness magic, much like his mother. * Logan Lerman as Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd/Speed: Son of Wanda and Vision, who can run at superhuman speed, much like his uncle. Guest cast * Rufus Sewell as Victon von Doom * Amy Acker as Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Hugh Dancy as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt * Yaya DaCosta as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Iwan Rheon as Maximus * Sterling K. Brown as Karnak * Joe Manganiello as Gorgon * Letitia Wright as Shuri Episodes : Main article: House of M (season 1) Production Development On December 13 2017, Marvel Entertainment announced that House of M would debut in 2019 on Marvel Comics' own direct-to-consumer digital service. The series is being developed by Jam Harden, with Harden writing the pilot episode. Harden is also an executive producer for the series, along with Kevin Feige and Stan Lee. On January 11, 2018, it was announced that Marvel Universe has given a series order for a first season consisting of teen episode and set to premiere in 2019. Harden noted that although named after a famous comics storyline, the series will not delve directly into the plot points of the limited series but will also include original storyline. Casting In early March 2018, Elizabeth Olsen was cast as Scarlet Witch, followed at the end of the month with the casting of Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver, Emma Dumont as Polaris, and Brandon Flynn as Wiccan. In In May 2018, additional casting included Paul Bettany as Vision, Teresa Palmer as Crystal, Logan Lerman as Speed, and Ralph Fiennes as Magneto. Filming Principal photography for the series began on August 20, 2018 in Dubrovnik, Croatia. Release ''House of M ''has tentatively been scheduled by Marvel Universe to be released on January 4, 2019. Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Universe (streaming service)